If Not
by Her Honour
Summary: Drabbles about Ivy and Viktor's growing emotions and thoughts about each other varying at different times. IvyxViktor Song inspired. No real plot line.
1. Stay That Way

Name: Stay That Way

Word Count: 496

Song: Somebody That I Used To Know

"Too low."

"Too high."

This was getting frustrating. Viktor wasn't getting paid nearly enough to sit in Miss Pepper's summer room and help her choose outfits for the night. He had much more important things to do, like organize the booze that were going to go into the bar. _As if they sold enough liquor to have a need to restock. _Ivy chirped her little refusal to let him leave and promised the next one was the last possible dress she was thinking of wearing. At least, he had her bed to sit on, and enough room for his legs. This process seemed to be getting longer and longer though, Ivy trying on so many dresses that made her look dazzling and **sexy**.

And Ivy was much too young to be looking **sexy**.

Finally, the eighteen year old stepped out from behind a changing shade Atlas no doubt bought her from China, and Viktor stilled.

A silky dress that had a ribbon that accent where her growing hips were, and oddly tight around her young chest made Viktor unconsciously grip his knee a little too tightly. This… suddenly wasn't the little kid that he babysat and played house with. The small Ivy Pepper who wore cute little conservative dresses that back in his home country he would have envied for never having to work for the luxuries she had in life.

"Well what do you think?" Ivy asked, bright-eyed and twirled for him. He wished she hadn't done that. Why was she even asking him on what outfit to wear? Ivy constantly lectured him of wearing nicer clothing and stop dressing like such a slump.

It was **sexy**.

If any other boy or man had said such a thing about what Ivy was wearing he would have broken a limb or glared to death. But Viktor already had enough broken parts about him and he's glared at himself in the mirror before. He'd dwelled on it before. Why Viktor actually let her choice of clothing affect him so much. Why he was concerned over who looked at his responsibility and why.

Why he refused to retire and took a bullet in the knee for it.

"No, maybe black one looks better." He figured any opinion was better than letting her walk out in the silk dress she should probably be wearing on her wedding night that out to the speakeasy. Ivy looked down and thankfully seemed to be taking his words to heart and smiled.

"I think you're right, it's easier to dance in!" She went back and started changing into the suggested piece. Viktor let out a breath. He knew this was going to change eventually. They were going to find a new enforcer to take down potential looters, bootleg, and even look after the growing Ivy Pepper.

But for now, he was going to continue his days while he was still something to Ivy.

Even if it was just for a little bit longer.

* * *

All rights and characters belong to Tracy Butler!

I just love Lackadaisy and this pairing and pretty much all other fics out there with this pairing ROCK. So I was daunted in writing this. Like, I didn't want it to sound too similar to the others but still something as good as the others. Reviews are rewarded with love. 3


	2. Why So Jealous

Name: Why So Jealous?

Word Count: 1037

Song: Stupid Hoe

"Who's that?" Ivy piped, popping up behind Zib. The on-break musician turned slightly and a smirk overcame him. All this time everyone thought the only person of the opposite sex Viktor ever gave any sort of affection to was little Ms. Pepper.

"An old flame, apparently." Zib said quietly. Ivy with her bright golden eyes followed his gaze to the bar, where Viktor stood listening with an odd look to a woman probably ten years her senior. Her look was horrid though, mismatching hat and dress with cheap looking shoes. Ivy analyzed her and found her hairstyle unappealing as well. If she was trying to impress Viktor she was doing a horrible job.

"Well she has horrible taste." Ivy retorted, a little too snidely. Zib glanced at her, his smirk lessening and he was actually surprised. The young girl usually compliments other people rather than make unkind remarks, being raised with the phrase "if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all" and all. Viktor glanced over at the two and they proceeded to make themselves covert and turned around.

* * *

Viktor didn't understand why his past girlfriend decided to visit. They ended their relationship before he enlisted and since then they had no contact whatsoever. She apparently made it into America just last year and one of her relatives knew Mrs. Bapka who, in turn, knew Viktor.

"Zat beard really adds character, you know." She said taking a sip of her drink. Viktor could disagree. His beard added to the entertainment of Ms. Pepper when she was younger and she'd just pull on it. He only kept it because it distracted her of possibly wandering into a construction site.

"And your clothzing! Vhat look are you aiming for? Paper boy who does labor on ze side?" Viktor wasn't sure if she was flirting or not, it didn't sound like what Ms. Pepper would say to her suitors but he felt slightly insulted. Ms. Pepper sometimes said she liked his choice of clothing, _not like her opinion counted in any of his decisions though_, because it seemed practical in his line of work. Which was babysitting and bootlegging when Rocky was too much of an idiot to get it right.

He felt rather uncomfortable. He should be watching Ms. Pepper and making sure she wasn't getting molested or anything. Shifting his weight from one leg to the other his old flame seemed to notice how much he didn't want to be there.

"Are you married now…?" She asked. The question caught him off guard, and his face read it. Without even realizing it, he glanced over to find Ms. Pepper, perhaps as a defensive mechanism.

* * *

"I have a plan." Ivy said, slamming her fist into a palm. Zib was busy lighting a cigarette to really pay attention.

"I'll just pretend to get injured!" Zib's ear caught onto that.

"For what?" He asked, ignoring Ivy waving the smoke away from her nose.

"To save Viktor from that horrible date!" Ivy whispered loudly. Zib wasn't so sure and glanced back over to Vinegar Tom. He would think Ivy would be happy for the older man to have someone slightly interested in him. After all, Viktor had to be at least forty and not even married.

"He looks fine to me, not in need of saving…" Zib said, looking back to the trigger happy dancer. She pursed her lips in distaste.

"No possible way, just look at his face, he looks positively miserable." Ivy covertly gestured back to where Viktor and his 'date' were. Zib half-believed she was onto something and his eyes focused on Viktor's facial expressions. Nothing new.

"Doesn't he always look like that?" Zib asked her.

"Just follow my lead!" Ivy demanded while grabbing his arm with an odd amount of force and dragged him to the dance floor of the speakeasy.

* * *

"Uh, haven't met any-vun." Viktor said a little nervously. His old flame perked an eyebrow in interest. But really the whole thought of marriage hasn't even popped up for a long time-

"**OWW, SOMEONE HELP!**" Ms. Pepper's voice took instant hold on Viktor and suddenly everything else was unimportant. Viktor turned so quickly it shocked his old flame and he immediately took off. The albeit small crowd of dancers surrounded the small girl and were pushed aside by the larger man.

"Dievka, vhat happened?" Viktor said with minor fright in his deep voice. Ivy looked up with hurt eyes and Viktor's solo green eye traced down to her ankle, which Ivy was holding.

"I think I sprained my ankle…" Ivy replied with hurt in her voice as well. Zib managed to push his way past the crowd as well and made his way by Ivy's side.

"Here, I'll carry you-" Viktor wasn't about to allow that.

"No. Too lanky," He gestured towards Zib's skinny figure, "Might drop. I carry her." Zib felt a little insulted at Viktor doubting his ability to carry a 100 pound girl but he let it go due to the fact it was all a plan anyway. Viktor, not being able to bend down completely, took Ivy's small hand and easily lifted her without her having to use her ankle and bent down enough to not aggravate his knees to pick her up. She easily wrapped her arms around his neck. An all-too familiar action. The crowd made way for Viktor to carry Ivy out to the garage to take care of her 'sprained ankle'.

* * *

Zib walked further and realized he was standing next to Viktor's old flame, who was staring after them with an odd look in her eyes.

"So zat's who..." Zib wondered what she meant as she made her way out, never finishing her sentence.

* * *

Viktor carried Ivy into the garage and set her on one of the benches to further inspect her ankle. He took off her shoe with some difficulty due to the buckle being so small and his hands being so big and clumsy, he looked up to notice Ivy wearing a large smile. An odd look for someone who looked to be on the verge of tears just a minute before.

"You can thank me later from saving you from your path-of-destruction-date!" She chirped.

"Vhat?"

What was even more surprising was that he wasn't even mad.

* * *

A bit longer than the last one, but I got a review and immediately felt the need to update. Reviews are much appreciated!


	3. They Talk

Name: They Talk

Word Count: 709

Song: Nightcall

Ivy was glad to be going to such a nice university. School in Missouri was dreadfully boring. Same boring options, and boring lifestyle where nothing interesting seemed to happen. Where she was boring old Ivy Pepper who liked to dance and talk a lot.

Here, she was on the rifle team. Here, she had the speakeasy to dance in which brought slews of new and interesting people (especially boys) to talk to. Nothing was going to ruin it here. Everyone seemed to like her, and interested in her, which didn't happen in Missouri. She had _friends_ here. She was walking and chatting with two friends from their last class when she noticed people started to group up and whisper. Something was going on. Ivy stopped, and her friends seemed to notice and began to whisper amongst them as well.

"I wonder what's going on."

"Maybe that rumor of Amelia and David were true…?"

"No! David would never…! Would he…?"

"Or maybe Coach Herring?"

"That old drabble? Everyone knew that."

Ivy didn't settle for reasoning of what could be, she went to the nearest group and their whispering ceased.

"What's going on?" She asked; her eyes charmingly bright and curious. The two girls exchanged looks and gained mischievous grins like they felt obliged to share such juicy secrets.

"There are strange men in the parking lot." One of the girls said, her friend started a light blush and gushed out,

"One really good-lookin' too!" Her tone was excited, and the southern twang reminded Ivy of the small town queens back home. Something she disliked very much. But Ivy's curiosity overwhelmed her immediate dislike for the small-town debutant.

"Strange men…?" Ivy questioned. The tallest boy in the group decided to speak up this time.

"Couple buddies asked why they were here and the big oaf ignored their questions." Ivy's brain nearly short circuited.

"Yeah! Gave them a real nasty look though! Had only one eye!" Another boy said, emphasizing his words by pointing at his own eye.

"One eye! How horrid!" The better-educated girl screeched. Ivy's friends had caught up to Ivy by this point and joined in on the gossiping of the strangers on campus with their classmates. Ivy started to tune them out, and they didn't even notice as she walked away.

* * *

"Why so quiet, Ms. Pepper?" Mordecai was more relieved and comforted that anything that Ivy wasn't talking his and Viktor's ears off on what happened during the one day of school. But he wasn't getting paid for _his _comfort. Ivy didn't bother in answering, and sat rather slumped in the center of the seat of the car. Mordecai looked at Viktor as if he would know why the teen chose not to talk today. Viktor took the cue.

"Feel sick, Dievka?" Viktor asked, his deep voice hinting at worry. Wouldn't want Ivy to miss school due to a bug. Although, it was nearing summer and seemed an odd time to catch anything. But a bug was the only explanation on why Ivy chose to be silent. Viktor was rather hoping Ivy didn't have the cold or something. He knew men who have died of said illness, and he didn't exactly trust all these quack doctors with their miracle cures. Ivy sighed loudly, and Viktor tilted his head a little at the sound of it.

"Yeah… I'm feeling a little down… Think you can let me sip some whiskey from the bar, Viktor?" Mordecai seemed astounded at Ivy's request. Viktor didn't normally condone of children drinking, especially Ivy. But if she felt she was coming down with the cold, he's heard whiskey helped and was willing to let her take a sip if needed.

"Ya, just little bit, zough, okay?" Viktor agreed. Mordecai seemed surprised at this, but didn't voice his opinion.

"I promise… also, Viktor. I think your one eye is interesting. It gives you character." Her tone seemed so odd; Viktor wasn't sure what to really think of it. Him and Mordecai exchanged glances and he just shrugged his shoulders. Not that the gruff man expected Mordecai to know anything about what motivates Ivy to say any of the things she says, but it seemed worth a try.

But just a little bit, Viktor felt a little flattered.

* * *

I normally wouldn't have updated, just because I feel awkward updating without a good review. But I supposed why not, show that this is a drabble series I plan to update nearly daily. I did some research on the vintage ads for medicine and found that some people believed whiskey helped cure the common cold. Which was an odd thing considering prohibition, but I figured Ivy would have an easier time believing that since she can get a hold of liquor easier than most people, haha.

Reviews much appreciated it, and in fact, encouraged.


	4. Statue

Name: Statue

Word Count: 1,131

Song: Where Have You Been

Ivy was hugely disappointed, her father decided to cancel their Christmas vacation to New York, saying that it was simply too dangerous with all those "criminal bootleggers" as he called them. Although, Ivy highly doubted that excuse due to the fact her godfather ran a bootlegging business and he just dropped the proposed vacation so he could work some more.

Sniffing her scarf closer to cover her mouth she headed to the Little Daisy café to tell Mitzi she could take the winter shifts after all. She didn't think Rocky was a very good replacement considering he would most likely eat the food as he made it rather than serve it to their dwindling customers. Opening the door and feeling the slight warmth greet her she took off her scarf and gave an exhale of cold air from her lungs.

"Good mornin' sweetheart." Mitzi greeted, sipping some coffee and wearing a totally out of style outfit. But it fit her curves, and Mitzi was incredibly alluring… for a middle-aged woman anyway.

"Good morning," Ivy started and noticed she didn't smell any sort of breakfast being cooked.

"Your Daddy called last night and told me everything." Mitzi put down her coffee and got off the stool to give Ivy a comforting hug.

"I know how bad you wanted to visit New York." Mitzi said, holding her goddaughter close. She was never exactly the maternal type, but she could relate in being so excited for something and being let down. Like when she hoped she would eventually get her big break and become rich and famous and never have to sleep on the streets and be completely free and independent. Getting married to someone who loved her worked out nice too. Ivy sighed and she pulled away, still keeping a hold of Mitzi though.

"You've been to New York, how is it?" Ivy asked, both girls heading to sit down on the bar stools. Mitzi seemed to think for a moment.

"…A lot of pushy people." Mitzi said, and laughed a little. Ivy forced a chuckle and decided maybe some cooking would get her mind of things. The older woman seemed to catch the air of the situation.

"I can't seem to figure out how to work that stove. Could you go and get Viktor to help?" Mitzi asked. Ivy couldn't argue and grabbed her scarf as she went out around the back to the garage where the large man was undoubtedly rendering with the truck doing some upkeep so it didn't break down while running from enemy bootleggers.

"Good morning, Viktor." Ivy greeted as she walked into the garage. Viktor snapped up too quickly, from surprise of another person's voice when he was concentrated so hard on… whatever, or the fact it was _Ivy's_ voice when he expected her to be gone she didn't know, and slammed the back of his head onto the bottom of the hood.

"Oh my-!" Viktor cursed in whatever his native language was (Ivy asked before where he was from and what his accent was but Viktor answered her in his native tongue, most likely on purpose) and Ivy rushed to him, pulling his arm down from his injured head, and he let her and even bent down a small enough so she could see if he was bleeding or not. He wasn't, but that didn't rule out a concussion.

"Are you alright Viktor? I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were focusing so closely on… whatever you were! Do you have a concussion or something? You don't seem to be bleeding, but I've heard of concussions happening from the smallest things you know! Brain damage too! What year is it? I hear doctors ask those kind of questions to see if the victim-"

"Ya, fine, Dievka, nozhing new. Just small pain." Viktor quieted her. Ivy disliked how Viktor dismissed whatever injuries he got. One day he'll lose an arm and dismiss it like he only lost a finger. Viktor's eye concentrated on her and he sighed while looking back to the truck.

"Vhy are you here? Thought you go to… big zity Vork?" It was rare Viktor asked questions, and Ivy didn't waste any time in answering something Viktor bothered to ask about.

"My dad cancelled it, said New York was 'too dangerous', but really he just had work to do. I don't think New York would be all that dangerous for tourists anyway, and it's not like we would be hanging out in the slums! But I guess I'll just be spending Christmas here and not with cute New York boys and dancing the latest new dances that New York girls do…" Ivy's tone went softer and softer to the point where she actually drifted off. Her bright eyes even seemed to dim a little.

"Well! Can you help me get the stove started? I guess Mitzi couldn't be bothered with it." Viktor nodded and proceeded to help her, even if the cold seemed to disagree with his knees a little.

* * *

A few weeks later, and the employees of the Lackadaisy were exchanging gifts, Ivy noticed one, and crudely wrapped gift addressed to her from Viktor and eagerly opened it. What plopped into her hand was what seemed to be a statue. Metal of scarp parts welded together and looked oddly familiar. Furrowing her brows, she went to find Viktor, who was sitting in the corner of room watching everyone chatter about their gifts and the reasoning. He noticed her, and seemed willing to answer her question she seemed dying to ask.

"What is this Viktor?" She presented the little welded statue.

"Is statue. From zhat big zity, Vork? Vhen I come to country, I see big vohman statue?" He made of motion he was carrying something close to his chest and with the other hand that he was holding some sort of torch. Then it clicked for Ivy.

"The Statue of Liberty?" Ivy questioned, looking back at the little reject piece.

"Ya, since… you made big sad eyes about not going to New Vork. So I make little statue so not sad about being here." Ivy was not only surprised that Viktor didn't explode from saying so many things at once, but the fact Viktor noticed she was upset about not being able to go to New York and seemed to make her happy in staying in Louisiana. Something welled in Ivy and even though the little statue was horribly ugly, it was the most beautiful thing she received as a gift.

Ivy lunged and wrapped her arms around Viktor's thick neck, and she could feel Viktor's arms hesitantly wrap around her small frame in return.

It was a nice Christmas even if it wasn't spent dancing and flirting with cute New York boys.

* * *

Apologize for any mispellings. I usually write the drabbles listening to the song it was inspired by on repeat. Again, I would want to update after a review but I felt it couldn't wait. And I'm pretty easy going so I thought might as well. I know in the 1920's gas stoves were on the rise but I figured the Little Daisy would have been too strained to afford such an update and would have done with the old fashioned appliances.


	5. Next Best Thing

Name: Next Best Thing

Word Count: 666

Song: It's My Life

Viktor wasn't sure just how long ago this started to become a process. Something he needed to do to keep sane and in control. He used to be so good at keeping himself in check, but he was still a man, and since the trenches his ability to control himself has deteriorated. Losing both knees hasn't helped either. He figured it was for the better that he did this new routine, if he didn't, he was sure he would snap and ruin his life.

Running a hand through his hair he walked into his bathroom and turned the little light on. The process started. The process, he thought, started when he started to notice Ivy Pepper as not a little girl anymore, but as a woman. And he knew that he was disgusting for noticing, but he wasn't related to her by blood at least, and his view of her as a man overwhelmed his view of her as a makeshift parent. Viktor was an old, run-down man who has never been married and never had kids. He knew he wouldn't have a chance in hell of Ivy seeing him in any other way than someone she's known for a majority of her life. But _Dear God_ if he was twenty years younger…

Pulling his suspenders aside, he took a breath and let his mind take over, completely shutting out the rest of the world. He unbuttoned his trousers and reached down, one hand gripping the sink and the other stroking softly. His breathing deepened, growing shallow as his imagination placed Ivy under him, her arms above her head. He stopped for a second, and spit in his hand, going back down and going faster and the sounds of skin slapping against skin was echoing throughout his small apartment.

His thoughts grew so frantic, as well as his movements, it wasn't long before he groaned of release. Viktor grew still as his cloudy vision started to clear, his one eye examined the mess he'd have to clean up and he noticed just how tightly he was gripping the sink. Letting go, he washed his hands and pulled up his trousers, calming his breathing as well. He looked in the mirror and started acutely examining himself, the grisly beard, the crow's feet on his eyes, the obvious signs that he wasn't as young as he used to be. As young as the boys Ivy chased after. Pressure built up in his stomach. His muscles tightened in a different way than he did a few minutes ago. He glared at himself.

He's killed men without a second thought, took what he wanted with ease, and that's what made him so good at his job. His moral compass was never exactly right, and he's certainly suffered for it. And he was rather used to suffering. He lost an eye, and now deals with occasional stares and bad peripheral vision. He lost both knees and struggles to bend down even slightly and has trouble climbing up or down stairs. He's old and grew this sick love and desire for Ivy Pepper. It seemed to be that kind of suffering he had more trouble dealing with. Masturbating every night for how long and still having to deal with her and not being able to claim her the next day was growing more and more unbearable.

Cursing in Slavic, he punched his mirror, bruising and cutting up his knuckles. Keeping contact with the glass, he felt he needed more pain and twisted his knuckles into the surface, feeling every sharp piece in his skin. He deserved to suffer for his twisted way of loving. He deserved the pain he was feeling, and when he finally drew his fist back he narrowed his eye he groaned again. Ivy will, and won't ever know.

He will never tell her how he feels about her; he will never scare her away by telling her of his new habit.

And that was his version of self-harm.

* * *

LOL major self-lime type. Again, I can't seem to not-update right now and would still love some reviews but I see some people... may... be reading so here you go guys. Hope you like it. I noticed they're largely Viktor-centered so I'll try writing some more Ivy-centered. And I actually read through and edited so. lol


	6. There Comes a Point

Name: There Comes a Point

Word Count: 1,541

Song: Love Me Dead

Viktor was there when she met him, the wet noodle's cousin. He didn't think much of it, just another boyfriend of hers who will be gone once he got the chance to get him alone and break some bones to scare him away. He didn't expect him to become their new enforcer, basically Viktor's replacement. Freckle didn't seem to like Ivy that much though, and Ivy didn't deserve to have to chase someone but rather be chased by someone who truly cared and loved her no matter how annoying and pushy she was being.

Viktor was there whenever Ivy came crying about her relationships troubles, it didn't help that Viktor had to restrain himself due to Freckle being a part of the gang now. But he held Ivy close, and sometimes things when too far when Viktor was half drinking his emotions away and Ivy being so emotionally vulnerable. But the day afterwards Viktor wouldn't move from bed for days when he woke up with his arms empty and hearing Ivy and Freckle kissed and made up.

Viktor was there when during some celebration the nervous mess of an Irish man shook unhappily as he went down on one knee and proposed to Ivy. The large old bootlegger couldn't blame the wave of excitement that washed over Ivy and happily screamed, "Yes!" because Ivy was definitely the marrying type. But after a while of seeing Ivy say yes and repeatedly (as well as _consciously_) kissing Freckle, Viktor had to excuse himself and he didn't seem to be missed.

Viktor was there at the rehearsal dinner, and standing nearby, silently and angry-looking as always while women (and Rocky)gathered around Ivy congratulating her on getting married (and becoming part of the family). He didn't understand why. They should be congratulating Freckle on the opportunity to marry Ivy Pepper. Viktor sat and drank through all the toasts, congratulating the happy couple and eventually Viktor was able to slightly smile when he couldn't feel his knees or the pain that made his chest go tight. Ivy deserved to be married though, at least Freckle wasn't old and worn down. Viktor felt more hurt that he seemed to be replaced. Freckle was Ivy's protector now, even if he seemed scared by her at times, but hell, Viktor couldn't stand Ivy at times either. Freckle was the trigger happy bootlegger of the Lackadaisy, fending off Marigold until Prohibition ended and he took up with law enforcement (how ironic). Ivy didn't need Viktor anymore, and neither did anybody else except Mrs. Bapka whenever her sink was clogged.

Viktor left mid-dinner, in a drunken stupor and nobody seemed to notice as he walked home, straight-legged because even though he couldn't feel his legs, they wouldn't bend even if he tried. He heard something chirping behind him, but he was more focused how much of a struggle getting up the stairs was going to be that bother to listen. After all, all he wanted to do was lay in bed and sleep. The stupid dress shirt and pants Ivy suggested to wear made him feel restricted. Entering his apartment, he slumped into his chair right away, enjoying the feel of _something_ familiar. A couple minutes later, just when Viktor was debating drinking another beer now that it was legal, the door busted open with a huffing and puffing Ivy Pepper.

Viktor smiled, because the alcohol was certainly getting to him if he was seeing Ivy Pepper in his living room when she hasn't been around for years.

"Ah, Dievka, come. Sit dah-own." Viktor gestured towards the ottoman. Ivy looked at him a little confused, but sat down. Viktor was past the point of feeling sorry for himself, and he couldn't blame Ivy for anything. But if Ivy was here, and this may be the last time they talk alone, then so be it. Viktor let a few moments pass, knowing Ivy would talk first.

"Viktor, why did you leave?" Ivy asked, her brows furrowing. Viktor glanced down, shutting his mouth and noticed the ring on her finger glistening in the moonlight.

"Clozes too tight." Viktor said, hoping but then again not hoping that she would buy it. Ivy gave him a stern look confirming that she knew him too well.

"Why did you really leave? I want you to be there Viktor!" _Of course you do_. Viktor thought. Ivy's eyes started to get glassy.

"Are you even coming to the wedding?" Viktor was definitely not going. He wasn't sure if his liver would survive watching Ivy exchange vows, kiss, dance, and watch leave with another man and know what she will be doing that night.

"**Viktor Vasko, look at me!**" Ivy growled. Viktor looked at her in the eyes. The now grown woman had one something similar to what she wore when she was an aspiring flapper girl, but she appreciated her curves a little more, and she certainly wasn't suffering from the current depression.

"Why are you being so difficult, Viktor?" Ivy demanded, and Viktor was certain she didn't want to know the answer of why the Great War veteran and former bootlegger stayed as far away from her relationship as possible. Ivy seemed to grow angrier and angrier to the point where she was standing over Viktor now, but the buzz was keeping him feeling great.

"Look, I know… we've been intimate-"

"Enough, Dievka," Viktor spoke up suddenly. Viktor sighed and sat up, making Ivy settle down and quiet. He wished she hadn't made him think of when they were intimate, the moments that were forever his and Freckle had no idea of. But it seemed she was going to force him to confess every thought and feeling he had for her over the years. And it figured he might as well. If she was going to break his heart… at least he won't have to see her every day after tomorrow. She'll be off in her married life and he'll be scraping snow off the sidewalk. Reaching up and taking her tiny hands in his, his eye rolled a little just from being drunk, but at least his filters were off.

"Dievka… I… I know you vor long time… But you grow up… and…" Ivy looked curious, and Viktor couldn't bear to look at her.

"I notiz. Anyvon vould notiz… and, I velt… somezhing, and eet started to hurt me." He brought a hand to his chest.

"Oh Viktor-" He didn't want to hear what he was expected to hear, and he wasn't done. If he was doing this, he wasn't going to half-ass it.

"Shh, just listen Dievka… eet started to hurt, to see you… vith those… boyvriends." His grip on her hand tightened, as if he was started to feel scared she was going to run away.

"I love you, Ivy. I know, I'm old and broken, but know zhat. Know zhat I love you, I veel sorry to tell you so late. I vill not be at your vedding tomorrow." His emotions Viktor had tried to suppress were boiling up to his throat. It took a lot to make Viktor overwhelmed. But the fact he was drunk and the feel of Ivy's soft hands was doing odd things to him.

"So sorry, Ivy…" He brought her hands closer and he pressed his face against them.

"Viktor…" Ivy whispered, and it warmed Viktor's blood all over to hear her say his name with such a tone. She managed to pull her hands free and she moved closer, setting her hands on his jaw, forcing him to look into her bright eyes. His hands dropped to his knees.

"I love you too…" Ivy whispered lowly, her face getting closer and closer and Viktor resisted the urge to wrap his hands around her waist to bring her closer to him.

"I thought you knew that…" She drifted. Thought he knew? She never said or hinted at anything of that sort with disappearing the next morning and never speaking of their intimacy again. Viktor chuckled at the irony.

"Ov all zhings you say, you skip over how you love me?" Viktor asked, making Ivy's pink lips turn upwards slightly. They didn't even realize neither of them were talking or confessing anything else.

"Cancel vedding." Viktor stated, feeling bolder than usual. Ivy didn't show any sign of shock or disgust, which geared Viktor to stand up and grab Ivy's hands again.

"Cancel zhe vedding." He said again, clearer than ever. This was the breaking point. Where everything was probably said too late, and where it could all end or begin again. And it was making Viktor sweat in anticipation of what thoughts were rushing in Ivy's head behind her eyes.

"…I will." If this was a drunken fantasy Viktor wished that he would die of alcohol poisoning, so he doesn't have to wake up alone in his bed with a hangover, but live in this fantasy where Ivy would cancel a whole wedding for him. Viktor lifted her and shared a kiss, tears started to well up in Ivy's eyes and she started to laugh.

The next morning, even with a hangover, Viktor let out a sigh of relief when he found the black-haired woman still in his arms.

* * *

Two fics in one day because fuck the fact there's no reviews. Hope you like it, sorry if it seems a little OOC... I try.


	7. Pressing My Ear

Name: Pressing My Ear 

Word Count: 1,453

Song: It's My Life

Ivy sometimes surprised Viktor with visits. Her 18th birthday was next week and she figured she should drop by and "hint" at what she wanted that he could afford. He was paid fairly well, or at least used to be, but Viktor was incredibly frugal for a reason that he never really explained in English. It was rather late, but she went home to change from her school uniform to something more comfortable, maybe she would cook for Viktor too. God knew if Ivy and Mrs. Bapka weren't around Viktor would surely starve and shrivel into nothing.

Opening the door, she noticed Viktor wasn't in the living room and she smiled excitedly. Maybe she may get a chance to scare him! She's never been able to sneak up on the large man, and she was certainly capable of sneaking up on people with how tiny she is. She shut the door silently behind her and took off her shoes so Viktor wouldn't hear the "click clack" of her heels. But an odd noise made her stop. A slapping sound echoed, and she made her way to the opposite wall and leaned against it. _Oh my God, _Ivy thought, _I've walked in at a terrible time_. Knowing the other side of the wall was the bathroom, she couldn't bring herself to move. In fact, just listening made Ivy's heart start to race.

She should have panicked. She should have just left and tried to forget the whole thing and never mention it to anybody; mostly for Viktor's sake. But she stayed, leaning against the wall and listening as Viktor abused himself. She wasn't stupid. Ivy Pepper was an attractive girl, and she's been with boyfriends. Not that she wasn't a virgin or anything, but she was a woman. Closing her eyes, her blood started to run hotter and hotter. For some reason, knowing it was _Viktor_ made it seem okay.

_God, how pathetic can I be? _She didn't really want to pay much attention to what her rational mind was telling her. _He's twice your age, and just your babysitter. _A deeper huff from Viktor on the other side of the wall made Ivy's hand shoot to the bottom of her dress. The sound of just the skin against skin, the sound of sheer slick skin of raw _Viktor_ was becoming something else. Ivy's nimble fingers edged their way into her undergarments, into her nether regions that was already growing slick in its own juices. Hearing his pants grow faster and faster, she knew what was coming. Her delicate finger went in, pounding in and feeling herself she held her free hand over her mouth, keeping herself as silent as possible because after all, she simply couldn't be discovered.

Biting her forefinger, her back arched, and the noises Viktor was making was just _**egging her on**_. For a split second, she wondered what made Viktor get off? If he masturbated to thinking of her as much as she did of him when she started coming of age in the darkest hours of the nights. Or if he thought of some Eastern European pin-up girl? Viktor finally let out a husky grown, something so animalistic, so unlike all the pompous and cultured boys she dated and flirted with. Ivy felt herself tighten, and she let out a cooling, quiet breath of air.

Now it was time for her to practice her acting. As she went to carefully put her shoes on and give enough time to Viktor to possibly clean _himself_ and gain enough composure where it wasn't possibly embarrassing for him to be visited by her so soon, she heard a crash.

Remembering she wasn't supposed to "be there" yet, she covered her mouth and stood still. It sounded like glass and for a second she was worried Viktor might have fallen or something. It was the _**crunching**_ sound that got to her and made her gasp slightly. The sound of _**skin against glass**_followed by the sound of Viktor groaning again. Ivy waited another second, forcing herself to not run immediately to Viktor's aid. She turned the door knob, opened and slammed it closed, clacking her heels loudly against the floorboards.

"Viktor?" She tried to not sound too panicked, and added a bit of usual perkiness to her voice. She walked immediately to the bathroom.

"Viktor? Have you eaten yet?" Ivy asked, keeping her voice loud and curious.

"Dievka, go avay." She could hear Viktor's voice call out, still husky and tired. But as deep and rumbling as ever. Ivy wanted to know exactly why, and if it involved the crunching glass that she heard.

"What? Why? What happened, Viktor?" Ivy walked closer, and just as she reached a point where she could have seen the older man in the bathroom, he slammed it closed. But she saw specks of red and shine on the floor. Ivy's heart and stomach both crowded for space in her chest.

"Viktor!" Ivy rushed to the door and pressed her ears against it.

"Viktor what happened?" She questioned frantically. Honestly, Viktor's refusal to accept any sort of help was starting to get on Ivy's nerves. Everybody needed help sometimes.

"Is nozhing, go home, Dievka." Viktor called again, but Ivy could tell Viktor was retaining something in his tone. Pain, perhaps. She knew he's been shot before, in the knees especially, and Viktor could tolerate a lot of pain before he went down for the count. But glass injuries were much different. She's broken a snow globe before and she had some glass in her fingers which she could constantly feel pricking at her. Cutting deeper and deeper into her skin without needing any sort of movement, and practically invisible without bright light. It was tiny pin-pricking pain that messed with the mind as well. Something that was digging into your skin while you couldn't visibly see it.

"It's _not_ nothing, Viktor! Open this door!" Ivy pounded on the door, keeping her hands on the wood. Wanting to be close to him. To know what was going on. After what seemed like several hours the doorknob turned and Ivy shifted her weight as the door opened. Viktor moved slowly, even for the large ox of a man, he eyed her as he stepped out of the bathroom and Ivy could see all the mirror pieces scattered on the floor and the red tint of blood mixed in. Ivy unconsciously rushed forward but had the air nearly knocked out of her when Viktor blocked her with his thick forearm.

She looked up and met Viktor's menacing green eye that for some reason, wasn't all that menacing to her.

"No… Vill get glass on you too." Viktor said looking down at her. Ivy could see Viktor's arm drenched in blood… She took a hold of Viktor's arm and her eyes widened slightly at all the blood.

"Oh my God, Viktor look at yourself!" Was all she could say. Ivy, being in involved with the Lackadaisy should be used to the sight of blood by now. Letting go and running to the sink to wet a rag, Ivy wondered if this was her permanent position. To be never fully involved and forever taken as just a kid. Everyone else in the Lackadaisy was taken seriously, Mitzi in running the speakeasy now and even Rocky was taken more seriously than her since he actually bootlegged. And Viktor, a bootlegger and a veteran like her uncle Atlas.

"Here, don't move." Ivy ordered, and luckily Viktor didn't. She set the rag on Viktor's bleeding knuckles and she figured that's what got the most damage.

"What did you do?" She wondered. It was like he punched the mirror or something. Viktor grunted, an immediate sign he wasn't going to answer no matter how hard she pushed it. She set the rag on and Ivy feared this was her only role. To stare from the outside the glass walls of Lackadaisy, and help as best she could while not passing said glass wall.

Sure she was happy enough to be able to dance and go to Academia and be scot-free of any crime in her record if the speakeasy was discovered, but, she would still be able to be there right away to help and at least pull her weight and not just reap the benefits of the speakeasy.

Patting the rag and being careful of all the glass, she knew keeping her feet in dangerous water was unnecessary in itself. But she couldn't help herself. Keeping near Viktor, Mitzi, Rocky, Zib and everyone was all she wanted to dow. Ivy knew this would lead to trouble.

Ivy figured this was her version of self harm.

* * *

So I actually got down to fucking business and corrected it and re-read it before I fucking published. Sorry for the French.

All characters belong to Tracy Butler.

More Ivy-centered but guise, I see you guys are reading this, please review! I promised myself I wouldn't update till a review came by but I can't keep a promise myself worth a crap. Another one soon after this, MAYBE if you guys review. I write like two per day when I get down to it but this is IT guys! ...


	8. What Taking Does

Name: What Taking Does

Word Count: 422

Song: Lonely No More

"I love you," Ivy gasped. Viktor nearly froze at that statement, and he felt Ivy still too, and not just from the wave of release either. His hands still gripping her bottom and her dress disheveled. She came crying about her and Calvin's relationship going awry, and when she was clawing at Viktor's shirt and sucking on his neck Viktor was much too drunk to say no. He would have hated to be sober for once and force her to stop. Things went too far and, though it was wrong, he couldn't get enough of her. Viktor knew Ivy couldn't get enough of him either. He sometimes wondered what was actually keeping them together. The sex? Or their weird relationship that could barely be called friendship? After all, what kind of a friendship could a grumpy and tired old man have with a young and vibrant young woman?

"…I think I should go." Ivy said quickly, pushing Viktor off her enough where she could gather herself and make it seem that she didn't just have sex with a man other than her fiancé. Viktor was much too dazed to chase after her, not that he would anyway.

As the door shut behind the flighty woman, Ivy rushed to the sidewalk, and prayed to not stop and have to answer Mrs. Bapka's questions about why she was in Viktor's place again. She may be old but Mrs. Bapka was a clever woman underneath it all. But her own words kept replaying in her mind.

"_I love you,"_ Why had she even said such a thing? The more Ivy thought about it, the more Ivy _didn't_ want to think about it. The bubbling emotions and thoughts she had for Viktor was what she should be having for _Calvin_ right now. Ivy shook her head as she headed down the street. Horatio in the car noticed her coming and went to start the car without her telling him to. One thing Horatio could be useful for since he stank as a bouncer was keeping his silence.

_It was just words_, Ivy reasoned. She went with that as she got into backseat of the car and checked the time on a tiny pocket watch she kept.

"I'm going to be late to meet Calvin's mother, Horatio. I'd much appreciate it if you went a little above the speed limit." Ivy pressed the skittish man; Horatio gave a nervous glance but gave a meek reply that he'll try.

_It was just words. And words were only words._

* * *

I have three other made. I got another review last night, so... I guess I'll release just this one for now. ...


	9. Warm Meal

Name: Warm Meal

Word Count: 412

Song: Seven Nation Army

"Eugh!" Ivy said in disgust, closing the rag bag of potatoes. Viktor took notice from tinkering with the stove and decided to ask why Ivy made such a noise.

"Vhat?" Viktor asked the small girl. Ivy looked at him angrily and gestured towards the bag.

"All the potatoes! They looked absolutely wretched!" Viktor somehow doubted that and abandoned his tinkering for a moment to walk over where Ivy abandoned the root vegetables. He grabbed it and took a look for himself.

"Look fine. Still can cook." Viktor said simply, trying to show her the potatoes again. In his home country it took a long time and damage for them to even consider throwing the potatoes away. After all it was wonderful in stew or even boiled on the side with some meat. Ivy didn't seem to be having any of it.

"They look ugly." Ivy stated. Viktor furrowed his brows together and pointed towards himself with his free hand.

"I'm ugly too, vill you throw me out too?" Viktor questioned Ivy's reasoning. Ivy pressed her lips together and walked over to Viktor to grab the bag of potatoes out of his grip.

"Fine! If you seem so determined to save them what should I even make with them?" Viktor half thought Ivy would know, her being a girl and all, but then again Ivy went to school and was on the rifle team. This actually wasn't what the usual conventional girl did now that he thought about it.

"Ehh, stew, maybe. Easy. Peel zhen put in pot vith meat." Viktor said simply. Ivy narrowed her eyes at him but proceeded to do so.

"That stove better be ready then by the time I get all the ingredients ready." Ivy agreed. Viktor nodded surely and by the time he finished tinkering with the stove within Ivy's requested time period he went into the garage to work on the truck some more, leaving Ivy to deal with making the stew. Although, it was hot outside he didn't know who in the Little Daisy would want a warm meal. Except maybe him.

By the time Viktor finished he wasn't sure how many hours went by, but he smelled the warm potatoes and meat and noticed a large bowl of the stew on his work bench with a little note reading, "Next time peel the potatoes yourself." Viktor felt himself chuckle and proceeded to eat the bowl of stew that reminded him of his home country.

* * *

Because I just can't resist uploading. It like clears me head when I do so I write more fics afterwards. I have two more awaiting guys. But this time I'm not gonna upload them right away unless at least ONE review! Like seriously! Just one! And I don't mean to be that review-hungry author but seriously guys! Like any sign that you guys actually enjoy reading and not just flipping through thinking "Ew."


	10. Bad Teeth

Name: Bad Teeth

Word Count: 459

Song: Lights

"Viktor do you have any cigarettes?" Ivy came into the garage as Viktor was unloading the latest shipments of booze. Viktor glanced up to what he expected to see: Ivy dolled up in her usual flapper uniform and just by her movements he could see hints of a garter belt on her thigh from underneath the fringe of her dress. Viktor groaned audibly and ran a hand to scratch his head.

"Vhy need cigarettes?" Viktor asked, leaning against a crate. Ivy crossed her arms.

"I invited some friends tonight and I have an image to uphold you know," She pointed at him, "Just like how you're always particularly mean to me when other people are around." Ivy stated rather vindictively.

"I know you have that "tough guy" image to keep!" Viktor nearly rolled his eye at her. Viktor had plenty of reasons why he was particularly rude to her in front of other people, but it wasn't to hold that "tough guy" image, but he decided to let her win this argument for now. He didn't smoke anymore, but Zib certainly did. And he kept Zib's supply safe from the other musicians since the jazz man didn't exactly smoke for aesthetic reasons like Ivy wanted to.

"In zhe cabinet, take just few." Viktor emphasized few with his forefinger and thumb and proceeded to empty the truck. Ivy brightened, which she usually did when she got what she wanted, and went over to the cabinet like he said and retrieved a few cigarettes.

"And the matches?" She chirped, placing the extra cigarettes into the top of her dress. Viktor set down the crate near the entrance of the speakeasy.

"Drawer undahneath," Viktor grunted. Ivy found them where he said they were and lit up, the familiar smelling smoke gave him light memories of when he lit up during the war. But even then he remembered it being more of a necessity than for why Ivy was currently smoking. After taking a drag though she coughed violently and looked at it with an odd look. He could tell she was wondering herself how other flappers did it.

"Too little to smoke anyvay." Viktor waved it off. Ivy's golden eyes narrowed on his and she set a hand defiantly on her hip.

"I'm _not_ too _little_." Ivy protested, attempting to take a drag again. Viktor gave an amused look, then showed his teeth and tapped his finger against them.

"Makes teeth bad too." He stated. Ivy raised her chin a little in interest.

"Does it?" Ivy asked, sort of doubting. Viktor nodded and proceeded in his job. Ivy shrugged her shoulders and headed downstairs.

Sure Ivy smoked in front of her friends, but she found she didn't care much for it anyway.

* * *

Not as great, but it has a lot to do based on what Tracy said about Ivy's character and just my take on it. Again, all characters belong to Tracy Butler. And thank one kind reviewer for me deciding to not wait until next month to update.


	11. There Are Things

Name: There Are Things

Word Count: 501

Song: This Night

It was one particular night that Ivy decided to examine Viktor's hands. They were just so large, marred and rough from years of hard labor and simply not taking care of them that Ivy happened to notice a tan line on one of his digits, however.

"Why do you have a tan line here?" Ivy asked as Viktor seemed to be in the process of being dragged into the depths of sleep. The question rung up some memories Viktor was crossed with. Memories he didn't want to forget but needed to in order to move on with his life. Something audibly snapped in the bedroom in Ivy's ears. Viktor yanked his hand away from the small woman and turned around in the bed, making the whole thing shift with his enormous weight. The whole action seemed interesting to Ivy. In all the years she's known Viktor he wasn't one to just avoid things. He was a man of few words, sure, but he was a human ox and charged past obstacles if needed be.

"Viktor?" Ivy rose up and her hands found their way on his bicep, leaning over to look at his face but he snapped up as well. Ivy would have been frightened if it wasn't for all the years in association with the underworld of the Lackadaisy. Viktor stared at her with such intensity Ivy was even a little worried. It wasn't glaring… but it was something else entirely. Something she's only barely seen whenever she was in danger; and even that was scarce. Wordlessly, he grabbed her hands together and set her back down and covered her back up with the sheets. The action in itself oddly reminded Ivy of when she was younger and when she stayed up past her bed time Viktor just grabbed her in a surprisingly gentle but firm way and set her to bed and shut the lights off. It was just something she couldn't argue with.

"Not naow. Vill talk about later… Vhen ready." Ivy had a feeling Viktor didn't mean when _she_ was ready, but when _he_ was ready. Viktor turned back around and laid down next her. She could feel his back against hers and she felt herself frown. Now that she thought about it, she recognized that tan line on Mitzi. Ivy wasn't all that surprised though, Viktor knew how to handle women. He even knew how to handle the flighty flapper even with such a rough start and recognized Mitzi as the bear trap that she really was.

But she would have her time to ask questions. When Viktor was ready, that is. Ivy decided it was better not to push Viktor into anything he wasn't ready for. After all he **was** older. He probably did know better than she did when it came to relationships.

"Good night, Viktor." Ivy said before closing her eyes. It was a long pause, and finally Viktor responded.

"Good night…" His voice rang out in the silence of the night. Strained.

* * *

I'm not exactly sure if Viktor was married or now, but I'm basing this again on Tracy's little hints that he did come to the country with a lady love, although I'm not sure if they were ever married. But. I'm gonna be running on that for a while. Haha.


	12. Someday

Name: Someday

Word Count: 295

Song: "Someday"

"You'll cry when I die you know." The statement in itself seemed too outrageous, even considering the fact that by any cause; be it natural or unnatural Viktor would definitely be the one to go down first. Viktor looked up from his attempt at reading the newspaper (after a while he gave up and read the neighborhood propaganda that was purely in Slovak) to look at his delicate Ivy Pepper who was watering some potted flowers by the window. Her face was serious in set, and her hands were resting on the tin watering can. Viktor gave a grunt.

"Past point ov crying over deaths." Viktor stated back simply, his green eye returning to the propaganda. It was Ivy's turn to look back at him and her eyes were big and wide like they usually are, but filled with something Viktor hasn't seen before (it wasn't curiosity, or even admiration… it was… something like she was offended by his words) and she left the watering can by the plants she put there thinking it would liven up his small apartment. They didn't, but Ivy's face when she watered them certainly did.

"You'll cry. Even if I decided to leave you you'll cry." Ivy said is a too mannered voice for Viktor's liking. He grunted again and made a motion for her to come over, she did and the flapper girl was met with a possessive grab and followed by a fierce kiss by the older man.

"Maybe then I'll cry. Maybe…" Viktor said between kisses, his voice deep and rumbling; almost as if he was purring with the Pepper girl sitting comfortably in his lap and her tongue swirling with his, and Ivy said nothing more after that.

In a way, they were both right.

* * *

The song is actually from "Boardwalk Empire" which I recently took a very bright shine to and like the song an actress sang in it. Because one reviewer said to maybe use a song from that time, so, I guess that sorta counts. And another review (I FUCKING LOVE YOU, GUEST) reviewed in a manner Viktor would if he came across my works I suppose and wanted to know more about him and Ivy's times together. ...Anyway. Thank you to those who reviewed this is for you and another one on the way if I manage to get my shit together long enough to check it over and post it!


	13. Behind Doors

**WARNING! RATED M! **

Name: Behind Doors

Word Count: 670

Song: Mirrors

A crack of the whip echoed throughout the little apartment and Ivy prayed Mrs. Bapka would magically gain super hearing again and rush downstairs and burst in uninvited to see what's wrong. Because really, Ivy would be mortified to be caught like this; all done up in leather with blush and rouge and she thought to herself she looked like one of those girls that would do "favors" for a politician. But Viktor asked, and Ivy shouldn't be one to question what Viktor wants.

_But really Ivy was more excited at the idea of seeing Viktor, big and burly Viktor all tied up and at the pure mercy of Ivy. _

She bit at her lip and she walked into the room, closing the door and she could see Viktor's eye widen and his chest heave a deep breath in. She tried to puff out her chest, albeit small, in a show of confidence and Viktor turned on the bed and sat himself higher.

_He's expecting a show_; _and Ivy shouldn't disappoint Viktor when he wanted something so much as to actually ask her. _

This role came almost too easily to her, asserting dominance when required and making rough commands to do her bidding. She had always been pushy and vocal in what she wanted, and the little flapper girl smirked when Viktor grunted in such a weak way when she stood on the bed and pressed the heel of her boot into Viktor's throat and he grabbed at her leg; his nails digging into the skin of her soft thigh.

_The room was dark, and the air was musty with some smoke and candle light. Hot, and warm and Ivy was just getting started in getting her and Viktor's blood pumping. _

It seemed dirty, the short haired 21-year old expected to _feel _a little dirty when she was doing this, but surprised when she felt nothing but excitement and lust seeing how clouded Viktor's eye was getting, and how often he was chewing on his bottom lip to withhold a groan. Ivy lowered herself, and made a grab at Viktor's hardness, squeezing and felt him muffle another groan while her other hand dropped the whip and stretched to reach the small handgun Viktor kept under their pillow for "safety".

_Ivy herself felt a moan from her throat as she pressed the gun to Viktor's throat, even going as far as taking the safety off. But both of them knew she wouldn't shoot, not only did Ivy know her way around guns but this hadn't been the first time Ivy pointed a gun at Viktor and refused to shoot. _

"Dievka… I-" Viktor's voice came through, choked and breathless as Ivy set herself down unto him and she bit her own lip this time to keep from screaming. Viktor shifting under her, too overcome with what he was feeling; love, intimacy, being dominated, lust, the want for release, to pleasure of knowing it was Ivy who could make him feel all this and more. One hand was fisting the sheets and the other still gripping her thigh, leaving a mark.

_They were both close, close to actually hurting each other and so close to feeling release of all the tension in their bodies and excited to feel the afterglow and absolutely no shame in what they were doing. But, Ivy knew, that would be giving in too easily. And Ivy hardly gave in to anybody first. _

Ivy, without warning, lifted herself feeling the marks Viktor's nails made into her skin as she rose; withholding a moan as Viktor slid out of her. Viktor groaned in discomfort and bordered on sounding like a complete whine an animal would make when it was injured and turned his head to see Ivy round the bed and kiss him on the cheek before going into the bathroom to change.

Viktor wasn't sure if he should be furious at Ivy for being purposely cruel or laugh at himself for how many times he fell for this already.

* * *

There's not much explanation for this, aside from I'm not sure why I thought of Ivy and Viktor in some major BDSM play while listening to "Mirrors" by Natalia Kills. And also from some high-class prostitutes playing BDSM games with politicians in "Boardwalk Empire".

But Viktor does strike me as the type of guy who's major fetish would be being tied up himself. Or maybe that sounds reasonable to me because I want it to sound reasonable or else this is just smut. Ah.

I own nothing.


	14. Wicked Games

Name: Wicked Games

Word Count: 290

Song: You and I

Ivy could feel it.

She could feel an eye on her. She dared to turn and confirm her suspicions, and feeling a little more catty than usual she decided to add an extra _oomph_ to the swing of her hips, turning her head just a little more hastily and letting her soft hair sway.

Her date was saying something that she could hardly care for, but seeing the clenching of fists was egging her on. Maybe it was a little more cruel than usual, but she bit her lower lip and leaned up to whisper something that she'd rather whisper in someone _else's_ ear. Her date smirked and grabbed at the small of her back to lead her away but she politely refused, instead playing a shy little girl and asking for a drink first. Her date, stupid hound that he was, grinned even wider at the purity of his hoity-toity girl and agreed.

Ivy thanked him with a kiss on the cheek, glancing over and meeting a sharp gaze and promptly swished a lock of hair behind her ear. She wondered though, when exactly he'd admit it.

Her date reached the bar and Ivy –as if on cue- looked away and didn't even flinch as the poor rascal was punched to the ground with such force it was like an earthquake personified hit his very cheekbone.

Maybe he'll admit it when she questions him, Ivy thinks. Maybe not.

But really the answer is in the look, the look they share when Viktor gazes back at her after an odd act that can't really be answered when questioned. That really goes against anything much _productive_. And Ivy can't help but repeat what would have been much easier said in words.

* * *

After seeing two delightful reviews I couldn't help but post something. I whipped this up just on a whim. And I'll like to remind you guys that the drabble doesn't follow one plot. There are several that are following one plot and one timeline, and maybe even in order, but really you guys can piece them together how you want.

Sorry this one is so short though, but I didn't want to force the tiny idea I had to start off with,

I don't own anything, everything belongs to Tracy Butler!


	15. Should Have

Name: Should Have

Word Count: 286

Song: Zombie

Viktor didn't expect the evening to end this way.

He was sure Ivy didn't expect the evening to end this way too. _Vážení Boh_, he wished he had just made different decisions. Ivy, little chirping bird she was, just kept pestering him.

"Let's go out tonight, Viktor! I saw this just **darling** little dress at this store window, think I can go try it on? Oh! And there's this attraction, a strange little show, a lady that can grow a **beard**! Can you believe that?" She kept her pursuing of the idea up until they were already on their way, not that Viktor would have refused her the delight. He drove and listened to the excitement in her voice and he smiled slightly to himself, still at wonder of how people may stare at the pair of them; wondering, '_father and daughter?' _and then gawking whenever Ivy would feel devious and lean up to give him a lingering-too-long-to-be-maternal kiss.

He should have noticed when that man who looked somewhat familiar pulled out the gun, not Ivy.

_He _should have noticed when the gun was pointed at him and he heard some onlooker whose gaze happened to see the triggerman at the right moment audibly _gasp._

And _**he**_should have been the one whose lung the bullet pierced if Ivy hadn't felt courageous and got in the way.

Viktor held Ivy in his arms, cursing in Slovak and making some… inhuman sound similar to wailing and screaming in pain as if he had been hit by a bullet for the very first time.

But really, it was Ivy's eyes that closed for the last time and her body that grew cold while her blood was still warm.

* * *

A bit darker than usual, I realize. This version is by "Miser" by the way, it's not the "Cranberries" version of the song.

Ten points if you guys can figure out which other drabble this one is paired with.

Characters and Lackadaisy is owned by Tracy Butler, respectively.

Music owned by their respected owners and licences too.

I should probably get a better pattern of setting up these drabbles.


	16. I Know That You Don't Care

Name: I Know That You Don't Care

Word Count: 490

Song: I'll Show You

Ivy knew where this conversation was leading, as she mixed some milk into her coffee just how she liked it; Calvin's eyes were flickering between her and his newspaper. He looked exhausted, from having to go "see a man about his dog" and maintaining a perfectly sane exterior, it must have very draining. Not that Ivy would know anything about leading a double life or anything.

"Your hair is growing out." Calvin said softly, and Ivy reached up and felt a soft black lock that was now just reaching the end of her chin. They were the same age but somehow Calvin looked older now. Whether from exhaustion or the baby-looking face was losing that bit of baby fat he had. He looked more a man than he did… Ivy would have suggested he grow out his facial hair but she realized that may have been pushing it, since she knew in her heart who she'd rather see first thing in the morning and kiss goodbye as he went to work.

"It's coming out nicely don't you think?" Ivy smiled, as she always did. Calvin set the newspaper down and he leaned forward, setting his forearm on his knee. His bad cop side was coming out more than usual.

"Where were you last night? After the speakeasy I didn't see where you left off to." She could tell he didn't enjoy these interrogations either; he was just a worried fiancé after all. She would be worried too and more than jealous if Calvin disappeared after they danced; but that would mean she felt absolute love for him. Ivy smiled even more brightly and finished her coffee.

"My hair was getting extremely messy, and you smeared my rouge so I went and fixed it, dear." She stood up and went to set her cup in the sink but Calvin grabbed her hand so outrageously rough she dropped it and it was sent crashing to the ground.

"Don't make me resort to having to chaperone you." Calvin spoke, and Ivy couldn't recognize the fierceness in his eyes, it didn't belong there and she didn't like it one bit that it was directed at her. The flapper girl couldn't help but smile and laugh nervously.

"Don't be silly, I don't need a fire extinguisher, you don't know your own onions." Ivy said, getting a little worried on how tight Calvin's grip was getting. She finally looked back up at him and his lips turned into an ugly frown. He let go and sat back down, roughly straightening out his newspaper and Ivy wasn't sure if he wanted her out of his sight or if it was okay she cleaned up the pieces of her cup off the floor. She went with the latter and Ivy found later she had a hard time holding Viktor back when during his trail of kisses he found the nasty little bruise Calvin had left on her arm.

* * *

A bit overdue, I got a bit distracted with school and decided I better do something now before it gets down too deep. Social issues have really been getting me down too. Well. I'm not sure, seems a bit out of character for Calvin, but again, it's all out of different plotlines and different timelines.

I also got a bit crazy with the slang.

Reviews are highly appreciated as they make me want to update more and faster.


	17. When He Realized

Name: When He Realized

Word Count: 402

Song: Wheel in the Sky

When Viktor really thought about it, he found the precise moment he actually fell in love with Ivy a difficult thing to grasp. Especially since he self-admits he fought so hard against even admitting it. Besides, what business did an old man have even associating with the young and vibrant Ivy Pepper? He was only grateful he took on the responsibility of looking after her since Atlas' passing.

He could suppose it was when Ivy always expressed some concern when Viktor would wince ever so slightly from his knee. Not many would tell the big burly man to sit down and rest.

He could suppose it was when his icy glare that could make a regular man wet himself had no effect on Ivy's demeanor (if anything she rebounded his glare with her own).

He could suppose it was when Ivy stayed by his side when Mordecai left a bullet in his knee as a going away present, and her voice soothed him from his drug induced nightmares. And God did her voice ever haunt him in a way that left shivers down his spine and break out in a sweat that he thought he simply couldn't do anymore.

He could suppose it was when Ivy started dating such pigs, and how Ivy simply knew what effect she had on such boys. Viktor made sure to stop her little games before she could get seriously hurt. Not many men could take teasing and not do anything about it. A lesser man would have simply taken Ivy's harmless teasing as a serious invitation to something Ivy was definitely not ready for. Luckily Viktor was a very strong man in that sense.

He could suppose it was when Viktor just finally thought long and hard just why every day was okay as long as he got to see Ivy, and she was happy to see him as well. Just why he thought their odd relationship worked out just for the two of them. Why he laid away at night figuring out why he let her invade his mind over and over; then proceeded to wonder why even though he should have been grumpy the next day from lack of sleep he was less grumpy with _her_.

He supposed he could never exactly realize the exact moment he really fell in love with Ivy Pepper, but he certainly knew when he realized he loved her.

* * *

A quick little thing because I felt bad I didn't immediately do something after I got reviews actually right away! Another one is to come I just seriously have not found the time!

Viktor centered since I feel the last couple were very Ivy-centered. I think I've touched on this subject before though.


	18. Crossing Paths

Name: Crossing Paths

Word Count: 634

Song: You Found Me

It was on the corner of some street in some town in some city that Ruby Pepper was passing by on his way to meet Atlas May. His daughter in hand he realized he was late, and his best friend hated other people making him wait.

"Come now darling, Uncle Atlas won't be very pleased with us being late." Ruby said, already out of breath. Ivy looked up at him, her wide eyes and braided pigtails waving a bit. She scrunched up her nose, and she didn't like the smell of fish very much, but with them being near the docks it couldn't be helped. Ruby said the docks were a dangerous place being full of seamen and immigrants who wouldn't think twice of harming a little girl like her.

Ruby tugged at her arm again as they crossed a street and Ivy stumbled, losing her grip of her small stuffed doll her father had customized just for her. She yelped in surprise and she let go of her father's hand and she turned around to retrieve her toy. After all it was her favourite, and she couldn't just leave it behind. The small girl bent down and a loud honking noise started her and she looked up just in time to see the front of one of those Ford cars. Ivy screamed in alarm and she could feel tears from pure fear enter her bright eyes.

She prepared for impact of cold metal hitting her, but as she gripped onto her now mud-covered doll she looked up to a big burly man in front of her. He looked back slightly, and his eyes pierced hers. He turned and she could see a big bruise growing on his arm and she realized he took the brunt of the impact for her. The man driving the Ford nearly fell out and started sputtering apologies and worried assurances he'd pay for damaged but the big burly man waved him off and bent down slightly to meet Ivy's eyelevel. His eyes grew softer somehow, and Ivy was able to take him in.

His clothes were dirty and didn't seem to fit him very well. His hair was mussed and he had a dirty beard.

"Are you alvight, dievka?" A wave of unusual shyness overcame Ivy and her father's cries of exasperation reached her ears. Before she could even look up to see him her father enveloped her into his arms and started telling her things like "don't do that again" and "what your mother and I would do" in a high-panicked voice. The big burly man stood up and stared at the two of them for a moment before Ruby realized he was there and quickly freed one of his hands to shake his.

"Thank you, thank you sir for saving my dear daughter. She's our one and only you see and we would be just so devastated if we lost her." He said hurriedly, pressing a couple of kisses to Ivy's forehead. The big burly man just looked at the two of them strangely.

"I'll owe you one if you ever get caught in a pickle!" Ruby said and turned around, speed walking to whatever restaurant Atlas and he were supposed to meet up at for some boring business discussion. Ivy waved weakly back at the big burly man who had just taken the impact of a Ford for her. He turned around and a couple other men (shorter than him but they had that foreign look to them as well) came rushing up to him and they went their separate ways.

Saving Ivy though is what led to Ruby's eager recommendation to bail Viktor out of the catacombs after losing his eye during a riot. And thus, Viktor and Ivy's long and very strange relationship.

* * *

A quick little deal and sorry for updating so late. I believe I had 2 reviews so this is the second story for that since I've been on break.


	19. There You Are Again

Name: **There You Are Again**

Word Count: **795**

Song: **Gonna Let You Know**

It's been nearly a year. Ivy ran a hand through her hair as she stared into the mirror, still she looked tired from yet another sleepless night. With a slight frown, she looked back to the spot next to the bed, _their_ bed. That night when two men barged in, luckily Viktor had decided to stay the night, guns ready and while Viktor managed to point the first sawed off shotgun to the ground…

Ivy forced herself to look away. She was the intended target. It was Marigold's attempt to weaken the Lackadaisy's morale.

Sighing she decided she may as well leave the house. She put on her sunflower yellow dress that made her eyes pop, and a matching sun hat. Oddly enough the whole ensemble reminded Viktor of a drop from the sun itself, or so he said. Passing through the café, Mrs. M looked up, looking surprised but not shocked that Ivy was downstairs.

"Stick around for some iced tea, sweetheart?" She offered, making Freckle (who had decided to pitch in what he could and a surprisingly good cook of the café) look apologetic for not already having a glass prepared for Ivy. Ivy hated the way they started to treat her. After Viktor's… death… everyone treated her like she could have an emotional breakdown at the very mention of him. They must have forgotten how Ivy took care of the two gunmen after the fatal shot was fired. Ivy shrugged, and the older women pursed her lips together.

"But, honey, it may make you feel better, get you back in the right sense…" What a hypocrite this woman was. She may have thought her conversations with Ivy's Godfather's portrait was a secret but Ivy knew what a loon she was. Apparently as the words left her mouth, Mrs. M knew how stupid she sounded.

"I'm fine, I'm just going to go out for a walk. To breathe some fresh air, I'll be back in a jiff." The chirpiness in her voice came back without effort, but from the looks on Mrs. M and Freckle's face, they had their own doubts. Ivy ignored them, and brushing her black hair from her shoulder she stepped outside and took a glance around. It seemed like a normal day. Families were out, couples walking around talking, days that she would also make sure to drag Viktor out for a walk. A curious fit of squeaking caught her interest, and she looked over to the junkyard full of cars and other metal parts that was surrounded by a short fence of barbed wire to prevent kids going in and taking the scrap metal.

Ivy hurried, and wasn't exactly sure why, to the source of the squeaking. Something inside her moved, some sort of urgency she hasn't felt since… since she ran to Viktor's side as he lay on the floor with his bleeding gunshot wounds. Tears welled in her eyes as she could hear Viktor saying in a gargled voice; _"No, no dievka, no cry ovah just scratch."_

Before she knew it, she had crossed the street, and she saw it, a rather large thing. A badger.

It was a badger stuck in a barbed wire fence. And something about the furious efforts it was making to pull free, the aggressive movement and loud sounds of resistance reminded her of someone. She bent down and moved to help it, but the creature snapped at her and she gasped while pulling her hands away. The angry thing paused, oddly enough, and sniffed the air before looking at her. For a second, just a second… she met Viktor's eyes and she could feel her body go numb. It was a ugly badger, worn down and tired and in a bad mood, but… as it looked up at her everything about it softened for a second, just a second and she could tell it would only let its guard down for her. Only love her. Only want her. Only for her would protecting her not only be a need but an instinct. The kind of loving look that didn't happen instantly but grew; grew past just a petty crush almost forgotten.

Ivy felt her arms move up as the badger was still, and it hurt her hands but it didn't matter, and she moved the wire as the creature let her move its little limbs free. Once she held the wire into a wide enough opening the badger didn't run to safety like a normal creature would, it slowly moved. It crawled at its own pace and sniffed the air once more before touching its nose to her soft little hand, and scurried off.

_I love you, dievka, and nuthzing vill change zat, not even vhen I leave zhis vorld._

* * *

OH. MY. GOD. That took a lot longer than expected. Sorry for the super long wait you guys. School and work took over my life. If this gets reviews I suppose I'll continue it.


	20. Not Enough

Name: Not Enough

Word Count: 314

Song: Not in Love

It was beginning to be too much. Every kiss, every admiring look, Viktor began to think he was merely playing the appeaser.

Ivy was too young, and she didn't know what she really wanted.

"But it's you, I want, Viktor, I know it is." Yet, when he was her age he was _knew_ he was never going to become the old broken man he had become. But he did, just lie Ivy will soon realize she should travel the world, and marry a rich and handsome _young_ man. Not be tied down to St. Louis with a broken bootlegger.

Ivy didn't know any better, she had no idea what she was capable of. She had no idea just how much she actually should get out into the world. But he couldn't deny her what she wanted, no matter how much more like shit it made him feel. She had to have felt it too, just how empty everything is. He wished he could love her back with as much force as she loved him, but he couldn't bring himself to do that. He couldn't do that to the lovely Ivy Pepper.

Zib knew it. That shaking of his head whenever Ivy kissed Viktor's cheek and skipped off.

Mitzi knew it. By the confused look whenever Ivy ran up to Viktor and gave him a loving hug, but Viktor could only half-heartedly hug back.

Everyone knew it. The last thing Viktor wanted to do was break Ivy's heart. The last thing he wanted Ivy to think was that it was something wrong with _her_. Which was absolutely stupid.

There was nothing wrong with Ivy Pepper.

But there was everything wrong with Viktor Vasko. And he hoped to God Ivy recognized that soon before she fell too deeply in love with him, because Ivy deserved much more.

Certainly much more than an old cripple named Viktor.

* * *

A stupid something. All characters belong to the wonderful T. Butler!

Song belongs to its' respective artists.


End file.
